Confessions
by rupert grint is mine
Summary: When two unlikely boys meet up on one unlikely night, one unlikely thing happenes. See what happenes when Harry gets Jelous, Ron gets Gay, and Hermione get...a guy! A romantic comedy HR RM HG
1. Confessions

Chapter 1:

Confessions

The summer air clung to his clothes like a heavy sweat. This year was more humid than he remembered summers ever being. As he neared the front of Malfoy Manor, Draco felt a churn inside of him, like a brick hitting him in the gut, something was wrong. The carriage pulled into the cobblestone drive. His father, Lucius, was waiting for him on the front steps.

"Shit." Draco said underneath his breath, as he stepped out of the carriage. The man guiding the carriage leapt from his seat to help with the luggage cases that Draco had taken back home from Hogwarts.

"Leave us." said Lucius to the man. The man dropped the cases and walked back onto the carriage and with a crack of a whip, the carriage was off again. "We need to talk." said Draco's father as they entered the house.

"What is this about father?" Draco said with slight annoyance. Lucius picked up the tone in Draco's voice and slapped him across the face. Draco touched his cheek he felt the heat coming off of where his father had just hit him.

"You know God damn well what this is about you piece of shit." said Lucius spitting on his son. "You have disgraced the name of Malfoy you piece of shit! I know all about you and your ways."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco, Lucius slapped the boy again.

"Don't act stupid, although you very well may be."

"Lucius Malfoy!" said a female voice. "You swore you wouldn't do this."

"Keep out of this woman!" said Lucius.

"No, I will not. He is my son-" Lucius slapped Narcissa with his hand and proceeded to talk to Draco.

"No son of mine is going to be gay, I will kill him first." said Lucius raising his wand.

"No!" yelled Narcissa. "You will not touch him!" she began to yell. Narcissa slapped Lucius back and began crying. Lucius gave her a cold stare before socking her in the face. Narcissa fell backwards, her face bleeding.

"No!" said Draco.

"Shut up boy!" said Lucius. "I will deal with you later, I can't believe I have a fag for a son, I knew we should have gotten rid of you years ago you got so spoiled, I thought I taught you better, you piss ant." Lucius proceeded to spit on the boy again and walk from the room.

Draco rushed towards Narcissa, the bleeding had subsided but she was bruised and puffed up. "Oh mom." Draco said softly. He stroked her head and helped her up from the ground and fixed her broken nose.

After Draco escorted his mother into her room he walked to the other wing of the house, to his room. Draco's walls were covered in white. Marble, it seemed, covered the floors. His bed was black with a black cloth canopy over it. The bed sheets where dark green and red. Draco walked over to his dresser; it was antiqued and over five-hundred years old. He looked at a picture of him and his father when Draco was only four. Both were smiling and waving. How times had changed.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he started going into a rage. Draco flung everything off of the dresser, glass shards flew all over the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he repeated over and over again, tearing down his canopy and shaking his bed posts. "AH!" he screamed as he threw his other dressers onto the floor, flinging more glass and sterling and jewels all over the room. Finally getting in such a rage, he blacked out at threw his open palm onto a pile of glass. Pieces were in his hands, Draco began screaming. Finally Narcissa ran into his room and tried to comfort him. She knew it was to no avail. After several more minutes Draco had passed out and Narcissa gave him both a sleeping potion and an emergency magical surgery to take out all the glass and put the room back together.

……

Draco woke in the middle of the night. "What's wrong with me?" he said to himself. Draco looked at the clock on his wall. Two-forty. He looked around his room and wrapped himself in his blankets again. "What is so wrong about me being gay? It wasn't like I had gay orgies; it was just one guy, okay two guys, but still." He grabbed his head; a dull throbbing behind his eyes was making itself known.

"Shit!" he said as he tossed and turned. "How the fuck did I get myself into this mess? Fuck! If only I weren't gay."


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2:

Christmas secrets revealed

"Come on Ron." yelled George. "It's not that hard, you just make sure the quaffle doesn't get through the holes…Damn you suck."

"Shut up!" yelled Ron as he dove for the quaffle, sitting in the tall grass behind the goals. "At least I'm trying."

"Yeah, trying to lose!" yelled the other twin.

"Fuck you!" yelled the young red head as he dismounted his broom. "And fuck this game, besides what the hell do you do? Hit stuff, like you can't do anything else." Ron stomped off into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" yelled Ginny to the twins. They both looked away acting as if neither of them did anything wrong.

"Where is Ron?" asked Harry cluelessly as he returned with the snitch in his left hand.

"He ran into the house, I swear, ever since the little puff turned into a fa-" Ginny hit George over the head. "Well, it's true!" George defended his head as Ginny rose her hand again.

"Look, it's none of our business to tell the world about Ron's problem."

"What problem?" Harry asked again.

"Oh, seriously Harry, you can't tell?" said Hermione from below sitting on the ground. "I'll be right back." She said walking away from the other four. Hermione had changed since her first year days. She was Five feet and seven inches, her once unruly and curly brown hair had been tamed and now shone, silky and straight behind her, softly flowing onto hr back. Her breasts had finally grown into a full B cup and her legs were tan and long.

Hermione walked into the Burrow and walked up the stairs to Ron's room. She knocked quietly and walked in. Ron's face was away from her, but she could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?" she sat down next to him, his face covered.

"Go away." Ron said so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Oh, get off it." said Hermione back to him. "You need to get over that. No one is mad at you, hell, we have practically all known since last year. I swear I came back from Christmas break and everyone started questioning."

"Yeah, thanks, that really helps Mione." Ron said harshly sarcastic.

"Look, all I mean is that no one is meaning any harm to you, besides even if you weren't gay those boys would still practically hex you every time you turned around. Don't get bothered by it."

Ron turned towards her. "That is easy for you to say, you aren't gay!" His voice cracked at the end of the word. Hermione hugged him.

"Oh, don't see it like that see it like this, now we can talk about boys together." Ron laughed and Hermione let go of him. Ron had changed too. He was no longer the lanky red head that started at Hogwarts. He was now, still, very tall, but he had filled out. His body was no longer pale but a nice soft tan color. His dark green eyes had softened and his hair had grown longer and un-kept, but it was the perfect style for him. His freckles had darkened and he finally was, attractive.

"I have one question though. What happened over that Christmas break?" Ron blushed heavily. "Ooh, this is gonna be good!"

"Swear never to tell a soul?" Ron said, a jolt of happiness sprang to his face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Hermione went through the motions and sat staring at him intently.

"Okay, well, Over Christmas break Harry and me got in a huge fight, I mean big, so we never hung out over break like we usually did. After a few days I caught myself walking around when I saw this guy. He was making out with...you swore remember…..another guy-" Hermione's eyes lit up, Ron proceeded. "I had never seen two guys kiss and it stuck in my imagination…only I ended up replacing the other boy with, me. I imagined me making out with another guy. And…this might sound weird…but I constantly saw him in the halls staring at me after that, and every time…and don't laugh…I got a huge hard on every time I saw him. It was so embarrassing." Hermione laughed and let Ron continue.

"So, after a few more days I was in the library and I saw him, only this time we confronted each other, sort of. He walked past me and he squeezed my ass and I jumped, finding myself in another predicament." Ron pointed towards his crotch. "Yeah ,so anyways, I asked him "What the hell?" and he replied "You know you like it." I pretended I didn't but I did so much. He pushed me onto the wall, we were hidden so the librarian couldn't see us, and he kissed me. It felt magical, he pressed so hard and in minutes we were biting and licking and sucking."

"Okay, this is a little graphic. I can't picture you and another guy together."

"Well believe it, and it was amazing. You don't want to hear any more then?"

"Oh no, keep going, you grabbed my attention." Hermione said shifting her eyes towards the door to check that no one else was in the room.

"Okay, so we were kissing and then he started pulling my shirt up and feeling my chest and I did the same with him, we heard someone coming so we ran off but we found a better hiding spot and continued, I have never felt like that before 'Mione, and we proceed…are you sure you want to hear this?" Hermione shook her head yes. "Okay, well he…"

"Dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from outside the room… "Oh well, maybe some other time." Ron said getting up. Hermione hit his arm.

"Little punk! She said, you are so telling me the rest of this after we eat, I didn't swear just to not hear you tell me the whole story." She teased.

"Fine…maybe later tonight, but to put it short, I got sucked." Hermione laughed as he whispered it into her ear.

"Was it any good?"

"Any good? hell yes!"

"Who was it?" Hermione asked

"I don't kiss and tell." Ron said as they sat down to dinner.

….

It was two in the morning and the Burrow was finally calming down. Ginny and Harry had gone to bed hours ago and Fred and George were keeping Hermione up with their practical joke stories of Hogwarts. The stories, while exciting, sparked no interest in Hermione, it was George she wanted. Ever since her third year she had a crush on George, mainly because he was the funnier of the two.

"Well, I best be off to bed, Weasley's Wizard Weezes wont run itself tomorrow, George you better come too, it's gonna be a fun day tomorrow-" said Fred, George interrupted.

"Yeah, tomorrow we are making candy that is really, really, really sweet, but when you get to the center it gets so hot and spicy that you literally blow fire out your back end." Both Fred and George laughed.

"We're gonna test it on the prick as soon as we think its good enough." Fred nodded towards Ron's room. "Well, best be off to bed, see you in the morning!" Hermione waved them goodnight and ran towards Ron's room.

Hermione, once reaching Ron's room, knocked and entered, not caring that Ron was putting on P.J.'s and was stark naked. "Oh cover up!" She giggled. Ron turned around redder than a beet.

"You could knock!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have gotten to see the moon! It's whiter than I thought." Hermione yelled, plopping herself down on the bed. "Now… back to business! Who 'sucked' you?" Ron stopped in his tracks. He hadn't forgotten about their deal, but he had hoped that she had. "Well?"

"You just don't give up do you?" Ron asked pulling on his t shirt.

"Nope!" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Fine, but swear not to tell a soul."

"I already did, a million times." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Ron paused. "Malfoy."

"Malfoy! He's gay!"

"Sh! Be quiet! Don't tell anyone 'Mione!"

"But Malfoy? I can't believe it! Malfoy?"

"Sh, be quite!" Ron whispered sharply. "When school start up again I'm gonna act like it never happened, and so should you." Ron said harshly.

"I still can't believe it was Malfoy!" Hermione giggled.

"What about Malfoy?" A voice from outside the room asked. Both Ron and Hermione jumped. It was Harry.


	3. getting ready

Ch. 3

"Ron wake up! Wake up Ron! I'm not waiting forever! Fine if that's what you want." With that Ron was pushed from his bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ron raised himself up and rubbed his head.

"Oh good, your up, time to get ready, we leave in an hour." Hermione said leaving the room to eat breakfast. Ron looked around his room, none of his trunks were packed, quills and books previously bought a week about at Diagon ally lay strewn across the room, Pigwidegon was still on his perch, and he was still in his pajama's. Ron stood up and started packing. God how he wanted to just wave his wand and get this all over with, but no magic outside of school had gotten him in enough trouble over the years.

Forty-five minutes later Ron came rushing down the stairs to meet the others and eat breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, sliced ham, banana's, waffles, pancakes, syrup, honey, milk, and OJ. Ron put together a combination of what was nearest him and made a sandwich, the top half pancake, the bottom waffle. Harry and Ginny were already done eating and where putting their trunks into the magically expanded trunk.

Ron reached for his Ipod, a muggle gadget that Hermione and Harry seemed to love and bought for him, seeing as they grew up muggle, and turned it to Goodies by Ciara. "I bet you want my goodies!" Ron started singing falsetto. "Bet you thought about it! Got you all hot and bothered, just cuz I talk about it!" Ginny and Fred were laughing at him behind the scenes. Ron had learned not to get so uptight about their hystericals. George came up behind him "I bet you want his goodies!" pointing to the chudley cannons on his t-shirt. Ron rolled his eyes and turned up the Ipod, returning to his odd breakfast sandwich.

"Hurry up Ron! We're gonna be late!" Ginny started yelling as she herself rushed to the car. Already piled in where Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and now Ginny. Ron shoved down the rest of his odd ball sandwich and threw himself into the car and shut the door. Mr. Weasley started the car and they were off to platform 9 ¾ .

Xoxoxo

Draco woke leisurely from his sleep, a hangover thudding lightly on his temples. He rubbed his temples and squinted his eyes against the rush of sun climbing into his room from the large window. Looking at the large clock on the wall Draco had at least two hours to get up at his leisure. The Malfoy House elves had obviously pre-packed his things, like a Malfoy would ever do anything for himself.

Slowly Draco lifted himself from his bed and shifted the covered off his legs to stretch them. He raised his arms and grunted with the satisfying feeling of a good stretch. Draco grabbed a large blue towel and made his way into his personal bathroom. The water was already drawn, obviously, and the water steaming. He stripped from his boxers and lifted himself into the bath tub.

Draco reached for the lavender bath salts and aloe bath beads. Keeping a light scent and a healthy glow where two of the most important things in Draco's appearance. He washed his body and shampooed and conditioned his hair with the most expensive shampoos in all of France, because nothing is good unless it is from France, and started to relax in his tub. To keep his eyes looking well rested and unwrinkled, cucumbers were applied with a honey, oatmeal, and facial cream elixir spread around them. He then applied two fine strips of wax with a special spell in them to help make his lips seem full and lightly pink and unchapped, because if there was one thing Draco was, it was vain and every thing had to be taken care of properly.

When he finished his bath he spread powder and salt on his body to absorb the water, making his skin soft in the process; finishing off with a lotion that took off all of his dead skin cells. He wrapped the blue towel around his waist and walked into his closet. What to wear, what to wear. Draco chose a black pant and a green sweater vest with a white button down shirt underneath with the collar sticking out of the top, giving it a prep look that he absolutely adored.

There was a bang on the door. Draco walked smoothly to see who it was, knowing it was his father on the other end. Opening the door slowely he came face to face with the scowl of death, as he saw it.

"Come, it's time to go." Lucious snapped his fingers and he and Draco and their luggage aparated to Platform 9 ¾.


End file.
